Séances particulières
by PsychoticPingu
Summary: "Il faudra quand même que je me rappelle quand est ce que nos séances particulières sont devenues une partie intégrante de notre pacte" Slash


**H**ello mes petits canetons en sucre glace ! Et oui vous l'aurez remarqué (ou pas) que je suis très productives ces derniers temps et ce grâce à ...* **roulements de tambour** *... ma mère ! Et oui vous avez bien lus mes chéris ! Ces dernières semaines, ma mère à tenues à ce qu'on se fasse, entre filles, un marathon ciné. Un marathon ciné qu'est ce que c'est ? Et bien ça consiste à regarder chaque jour un de nos film ( ou l'ensemble de la série, c'est au choix ) préférer ! Ce qui fait que avec tous ces films que je voient/revoient ces dernières semaines et bien l'inspiration est au rendez-vous, pour mon plus grand bonheur ( et le votre j'espère :D ). C'est aujourd'hui au fandom d' «Underworld» que je m'attaque, c'est une première et c'est de plus un fandom TRÈS peu exploité à mon grand regret alors j'espère que cette fic plaira tout de même et peut-être même inspira certain d'entre vous à écrire sur ce merveilleux film !

**Couple : **Lucian/Kraven

**Fandom :** Underworld I

**Genre :** Hum je dirais tout de même «Romance»

**Rating :** M

**Note : **Prend place après que Sélène ait réveillé Viktor et qu'elle ai lue le livre racontant "l'affrontement" et la "victoire" de Kraven sur Lucian.

**Séances particulières**

«Laissez-nous»

Les ordres de Lucian était toujours net et précis chose que Kraven avait toujours apprécié. Les lycaons sortirent et refermèrent la lourde porte derrière eux, plongeant la pièce dans un lourd silence.

«Alors Kraven, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Il doit au moins y avoir un mort ou deux pour que tu t'abaisse à venir me voir jusque dans mes humbles égouts.»

«Ne joue pas à ça Lucian, pas aujourd'hui.», répondis Kraven d'un ton tout aussi sec. «Je ne suis pas venu pour ça»

«À votre convenance très cher, passons tout de suite au plat de résistance dans ce cas.»

Plus vite que des yeux humains n'aurais pu le percevoir, Kraven ce retrouva plaqué au mur par le chef des lycaons. Ce dernier s'empara voracement des lèvres du vampire, le débarrassant d'un unique geste de sa veste. Malgré la poigne de Lucian, Kraven réussit à se dégager de la féroce étreinte.

«Es tu obligé, Lucian, d'être toujours aussi ... vorace ?», questionna le vampire d'un air amusé et visiblement accoutumé. «Je voulais parlé de notre arrangement avant ... de passé à des choses plus agréables.»

L'air ennuyé, Lucian ce décolla du chef vampire et ce laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à l'air si usé que le simple fait qu'il ne se soit pas écroulé lorsque le lycaon s'était affalé dessus, tenait du pure miracle.

«Vous les suceurs de sang êtes toujours si prompt à discutailler, je préfère de loin agir et parler après. Soit, va s'y je t'écoute, que veut tu encore me raconter ?»

Toujours debout face à Lucian, Kraven vins s'assoir sur l'accoudoir à la droite du lycaon, posant négligemment ses jambes sur celles du loup-garous.

«C'est important Lucian, je pense que notre petite supercherie commence peu à peu à ce dévoiler. Cette sotte de Sélène ne l'est peut-être pas tant que ça, je pense même qu'elle pourrait tous découvrir. Elle sait peut-être déjà tout qui sait ?»

Un rire hautain, presque un aboiement, secoua les épaules du loup-garous.

«Pensais-tu réellement que tout cela tiendrait encore longtemps ? Si c'est le cas alors c'est toi le sot.», se rapprochant du vampire, Lucian continua. «Avec le réveil de Viktor, nous ne pouvons que nous attendre à avoir à verser un peu de notre sang mais c'est également une excellente occasion de nous débarrasser enfin de lui, non ?»

«Tu n'a pas tord. Oh finalement tu as raison, assez de bavardages, ce n'est pas de maux de tête dont j'ai besoin dans l'immédiat mais plutôt de me détendre»

Sur ces mots, Kraven combla l'espace déjà restreint qui le séparait de Lucian. Leurs échanges étaient toujours violents, féroces. Dans ses ébats ce retrouvait le conflit qui faisait rage entre leur espèce respectives. Mais peut-être était-ce cette sensation que bientôt le combat serait inévitable ou peut-être celle qui leur présageait un destin incertain qui fit que lorsque les lèvres du vampire rencontrèrent celles du lycaon, ce ne fut pas une bataille qui s'engagea mais une douce étreinte, une balais presque désespérée, une danse brûlante.

Aussitôt Lucian fit basculer Kraven, le positionnant à califourchon sur ses genoux et ainsi à totale portée de mains. Mains d'ailleurs fort baladeuses qui s'empressèrent de déboutonné la chemise , devenue gênante, du vampire.

«J'aime comme tu parle comme un lycaon, mon cher Kraven, tu n'en devient que plus alléchant.»susurra Lucian à l'oreille du suceur de sang, avant de la lui mordiller, récoltant un gémissement quémandeur de la part de ce dernier. Les mains du vampire vinrent s'accrocher aux long cheveux du chef lycaon, l'obligeant à rejeter sa tête en arrière et lui offrant ainsi un accès parfait aux lèvres si tentantes de Lucian. Pendant que Kraven se repaissait de cette bouche si expérimentée , les mains de Lucian passèrent sur le torse d'une pâleur de lunaire, s'arrêtant sur les boutons de chaires du vampire qu'elle caressèrent lentement. Quittant ses lèvres, le loup-garous descendit vers la gorge en de léger baissés et morsure pour atteindre les clavicules, qu'il mordit plus durement. Entre deux léger gémissement, Kraven se laissait faire, cramponner aux épaules du lycaon. N'y tenant plus, Lucian défit la ceinture du vampire et libéra l'érection de celui-ci. Kraven poussa un gémissement plus prononcer lorsque les doigts fins du loup-garous parcourent en de léger frôlement, sa verge déjà fortement gonflée par les divers assauts de Lucian. Le lycaon le torturait et il adorait ça.

«N'était ce ... Ah...pas toi qui était ... si pressé d'en ...Hum ... finir, il y a de ... cela à peine ... quelques minutes... Lucian ?», réussit a souffler Kraven entre deux gémissement étouffés.

«C'est vrai, mais maintenant que je t'ai entre les griffes, je préfère faire durer le plaisir. Tu ne m'en veut pas j'espère Kraven ?» Sur cette dernière syllabe, le lycaon prit son compagnon à pleine main, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Accusant de léger va et viens sur la verge dressée, il prit l'un des téton de l'immortel entre ses dents et le mordilla doucement.

«Je te conseille ... HUM ... de ne plus ... AH... traîner si tu ne veut pas ... HUUMM... que je retourne la situation !»

«Retourner la situation ?» répondit Lucian d'un ton aguicheur. «Alors que tu aime tellement quand je te prend, voyons Kraven je n'en crois pas un mot»

Glissant une main vers les fesses du suceur de sang, fesses qu'il commença à pétrirent, le délicieux bourreaux adressa un sourire carnassier et amusé à sa «proie» attitré.

«Beaux parleur.» lança Kraven sur le même ton.

En un battement de cil, le lycaon se débarrassa du son pantalon ainsi que de celui de son compagnon toujours positionner à califourchon sur lui et cramponner à ses épaules. Doucement, le chef lycaon glissa un doigt dans l'antre chaud du vampire, le préparant à ce qui allait suivre.

«Je t'en pris Lucian, je suis à bout alors dépêche toi !» s'écria l'immortel mordillant, comme pour ce venger, le cou de son bourreaux.

«Patience, je ne veut pas te faire mal.», répondit d'un ton calme le dit bourreaux.

Kraven redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ennemis génétique. Lucian ce préoccuper de son bien être ? Ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles un quelconque mauvais tour ?

«Ne me regarde pas ainsi, c'est la vérité. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est censé s'entre-tuer lorsque nous somme à l'extérieur que je doit te blesser lorsque nous sommes ensembles dans ces ... situations particulières.»

Le premier doigt fut alors rejoint par un deuxième, qui passa totalement inaperçu, Kraven semblant bien trop focaliser sur ce que venait de dire le lycaon. Le vampire ne répondit rien et se contenta de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du loup-garous avant de redescendre se caler contre les clavicules de ce dernier. Un léger sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Lucian. Alors ce dernier souleva légèrement le vampire de façon à positionner sa verge tout contre son entrée, attendant silencieusement son approbation. Approbation qui lui fut donné d'un bref baiser déposer au creux du cou du loup-garous. Deux puissants gémissements retentirent dans la pièce lorsque Kraven descendit sur le sexe durcit de Lucian, se cramponnant plus fortement à ses épaules dans un espoir de ne pas sombrer trop vite. Lucian entama rapidement de violent va et viens, qu'accentuait Kraven, ses hanches suivant le rythmes dans un geste inconscient. La jouissance arrivait à une vitesse affolante, bien plus vite que toutes les fois précédentes, leur faisant perdre pied à toute allure. La main de Lucian se dirigea vers la verge délaissée du vampire et lui imposa le même rythme effréné. D'un même cri quasiment animal, les deux immortels jouirent l'un dans l'autre, l'un sur l'autre. Épuisé, Kraven se laissa retomba contre le torse du lycaon.

«Il faudra quand même que je me rappelle quand est ce que nos séances particulières sont devenues une partie intégrante de notre pacte.» Souffla Kraven encore essoufflé par leur ébat.

**End**

**V**oilà, je dois avouée que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la chute mais je ne me voyait pas conclure sur la simple fin du lemon et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux comme phrase finale, j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas toute la fic. À très bientôt j'espère,

_**PsychoticDemon**_


End file.
